


День пах жаром, терпкими фруктами...

by Astronomer



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Angst?, Complicated Relationships, It is NOT light-hearted, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stephen is not okay, sorry - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomer/pseuds/Astronomer
Summary: "Постойте. Стивен. Вы сказали, что мы одни?..""Да, во всем замке ни души."Джек немного помолчал, а Стивен вдруг понял, к чему этот разговор. Он снял пенсне, вытер стекло о рукав. Нахмурился. Сел.
Relationships: Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin
Kudos: 2





	День пах жаром, терпкими фруктами...

В замке Стивена было солнечно и тепло — овцы и правда бродили по внутренним дворам, между колоннами, прятались в арках, пили из небольших фонтанов. В деревне, у самого берега, трезвонили колокола, кованые решетки окон рисовали на досках пола изящные узоры. День пах жаром, терпкими фруктами и морским ветром.

Именно поэтому Стивен, должно быть, запретил Джеку переступать порог комнаты. Сущий деспот. Джек был совсем здоров, но ему приходилось сидеть у окна и глазеть на горы. Иногда он доставал подзорную трубу и, так как погода была ясная, разглядывал отары, пастухов и собак, работниц в садах с корзинами, и скоро обнаружил небольшую фигуру, облаченную во все черное — будто траур, ей-богу — которая карабкалась вверх по камням. «Странные нынче развлечения у Стивена. Но как он быстро добрался наверх! На вантах бы так». Впрочем, Стивен согнулся, чтобы, должно быть, что-то сорвать — и вдруг обнаружил себя на головокружительной высоте. Спускаться он не решался — Джек вновь заулыбался снисходительно. И немного злорадно.

Когда Стивен вернулся, одежда на нем была пыльная, а штаны в травяном соку. На ладонях была содрана кожа. Но, несмотря на это, он будто лучился счастьем и, после того как разложил все свои находки в кабинете, пригласил Джека пообедать.

— Простите, обед будет холодным — я отпустил всю прислугу на какое-то гуляние в деревне. Они появятся только к утру, но… Сами знаете. Чего-нибудь стоящего у нас не будет до завтрашнего вечера.

— Если только мы не отправимся…

— Мы не отправимся. Я, как ваш доктор, запрещаю вам покидать помещение. Какая-нибудь простуда тут же свалит вас с ног!

Джек не нашел в себе сил злиться на Стивена — тот макнул манжет в вино, не заметив этого, и очень обрадовался, обнаружив в кармане какую-то ароматную веточку. Иногда Джек забывал, что этот человек обрывает жизни людей почти так же часто, как спасает. Должно быть, Стивен и сам иногда забывал.

— О, только не расстраивайтесь, дорогой. Если вы заскучали, я могу что-нибудь вам сыграть или показать свои старые коллекции… Только сначала мне нужно вас осмотреть.

Джек утомленно вздохнул, но с обедом расправился быстро — нечего церемониться с холодной ветчиной. Вино, однако, он выпил медленно, немного покатав на языке. Ему нравились вина, сделанные во владениях Стивена — ценителем он не был, но знал, что можно назвать и насыщенным, и просто хорошим.

Потом Джек поблагодарил Стивена за обед — хотя, в общем-то, было не за что — и оба отправились наверх. В комнате Джека было пусто: постель, тумба, стол, стул и шкаф, однако почти никаких вещей, бумаг или книг, одежды. В шкафу пылился мундир, письменные принадлежности лежали нетронутыми.

Джек начал раздеваться еще в коридоре, и это почему-то очень развеселило Стивена. Они оба не слишком смущались наготы: им приходилось жить в одной каюте, к тому же Джек не раз объяснял Стивену, как нужно одеться на тот или иной прием. В том числе когда в последнюю минуту полуодетый Стивен по указаниям Джека искал другие чулки.

Джек повесил рубашку на спинку стула и грузно опустился на кровать. Почти все мозоли и раны на нем зажили: вместо них оставались гладкие розовые участки кожи, пульс был в полном порядке, в дыхании не слышалось хрипов. Стивен опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы осмотреть правую лодыжку — Джек не раз подворачивал ногу, пока они переправлялись через горы.

— Жалоб нет, дорогой? Вот и прекрасно. Думаю, вы совершенно здоровы.

Он немного посидел на полу, локтями упершись в колени Джека, потом улыбнулся и встал.

— Постойте. Стивен. Вы сказали, что мы одни?..

— Да, во всем замке ни души. Но так и быть, возможно завтра мы выйдем на небольшую прогулку…

Джек немного помолчал, а Стивен вдруг понял, к чему этот разговор. Он снял пенсне, вытер стекло о рукав. Нахмурился. Сел.

— Да, друг мой, — улыбка вышла немного неровной и нервной, — сейчас нас с вами никто не потревожит.

И потом он услышал, как скрипнули доски кровати — Джек придвинулся ближе, теплая ладонь легла ему на щеку. Дыхание, влажное и горячее, где-то у основания шеи, затем осторожное прикосновение губ. Взгляд Стивена сделался вдруг будто бы холоднее.

— Джек. Мне нужно… Что ж, мне нужно в ванную. К тому же я хочу закрыть дверь.

— Но вы ведь сказали…

— Да. Да, дорогой, но позвольте мне… — Джек поцеловал его еще раз, — Простите.

Наконец его выпустили из объятий. Стивен вернулся пятнадцать минут спустя — бесконечность, если вы спросите Джека Обри. Заперев дверь и возвращаясь к постели, Стивен стянул с себя шейный платок и расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки. Прекрасно зная, что Джек хотел бы сделать это сам.

Стивен не имел на свой счет иллюзий — он не был красивым человеком, однако ему это не мешало, не вызывало недовольства. Он принимал подобное знание как факт. Но — Стивен никогда не признался бы в этом — именно из-за него он не мог принимать ласки. Когда Джек прикасался губами к его груди, Стивен поджимал губы, прикрывал глаза, чтобы взгляд не выдал его. Все это казалось ему не столько бессмысленным, сколько непривычным и неуютным, как будто подобная медлительность оставляла его без воздуха. Стивен привык отдавать.

Он позволил Джеку еще несколько раз огладить свой торс, прежде чем, глубоко вздохнув, накрыл его руки своими. Во взгляде его было что-то такое, что Джек оставил попытки. Он все понимал — и это ему не нравилось.

Зато Стивену было спокойнее: было спокойнее самому раздеваться, вешать одежду на изголовье кровати, позвоночником чувствуя жгучий чужой взгляд. Было спокойнее самому оставлять поцелуи между знакомых шрамов. Все они были уже затянувшиеся, бугристые, бледные — Стивена заставлял облегченно вздохнуть их неопасный и мирный вид. Было спокойней, привычней самому опуститься на колени и, взглянув наверх, поймать взгляд Джека.

— Стивен?..

— Да, дорогой?

Джек привстал, позволяя раздеть себя до конца, и уложил ладонь ему на затылок. Немного погладил — Стивен вдруг ощутил, как вниз по спине проходит приятная дрожь.

— Ничего. Все в порядке.

Джек еще помолчал, а потом — даже мягче и тише — снова погладил Стивена по волосам. Он не знал, откуда в нем эта печальная нежность, и не хотел, наверное, знать. Стивен огладил ладонями его бедра.

— Ай, — он поглядел на свои исцарапанные камнями пальцы, — что ж… Ничего серьезного.

И потом, сложив руки в замок за спиной, прикоснулся к Джеку сразу губами и языком. До этого тот был только наполовину возбужден, к тому же о чем-то задумался — но теперь задышал часто, прерывисто, сжал волосы Стивена в кулаке.

Стивену нравилось, сколько ему позволяли — при том что Джек никогда не нарушал его границ. Одного слова, нет, одного взгляда бывало достаточно — такое отношение к себе Стивен принимал с благодарностью. Он улыбнулся и, опустившись еще ниже, снова коснулся губами головки. Джек, где-то наверху, прерывисто выдохнул.

— Стивен…

На этот раз он не ответил. Джек вскоре почти до боли вцепился в волосы Стивена, едва слышно застонал, другая рука его на покрывале сжалась до побелевших костяшек. Стивен был не сильно опытнее его — только в молодости, из чисто научного интереса… Но это с лихвой покрывалось старанием. Джек же никогда до этого не имел связи с мужчиной. Он никогда — и месяц назад — даже представить не мог, что будет так в этом нуждаться, что все это недовольство, и ревность, и зависть исчезнут куда-то, оставив их не друзьями, но и не врагами. Словом, у руин недоразвитых, смешанных, странных чувств.

Они стали близки — но слишком, чересчур близки. Джек чувствовал жар, жар от языка и губ, жар от ладоней Стивена, покоящихся на его коленях, жар его дыхания, и горячий, горячий настойчивый взгляд…

— С- Стивен! — Джеку пришлось сглотнуть, перевести дыхание, — Постойте… П-погодите.

Он издал глухой стон, когда, опустив взгляд, увидел как Стивен утирает ладонью подбородок. Джек готов был поклясться — этот привычный, невозмутимый и вопрошающий взгляд однажды его убьет. У него — против воли — вырвался нервный смешок.

— Я-я думаю вам не будет очень приятно, если я…

— Вы правы, — Стивен встал с пола, и, боже мой, как у него дрожали колени, — Вы правы, мне будет не очень… Приятно.

Он опустился рядом с Джеком на постель и, ненадолго, уткнулся в его плечо. Громко вздохнул, поднялся, рассеянно пошарил в карманах жилета, висящего на спинке кровати. В пальцах у него оказался небольшой пузырек.

Стивен не издавал практически никаких звуков — он не кричал и не стонал, даже дышал прерывисто, часто, но тихо. Только кусал губы, изгибался на постели и сжимал пальцы на плечах Джека: до царапин, до синяков, до полукруглых глубоких ранок.

Джек видел такое впервые, и хотя со Стивеном все было как будто в порядке — его бледная кожа была теперь горячей, розовой, щеки пылали, он крупно дрожал и запрокидывал голову назад в беззвучном крике — тишина не давала Джеку покоя. У него самого перед глазами все самую малость плыло, пальцы, все еще скользкие, мелко дрожали, он хрипло и часто стонал. Джека бросало в жар, Джек прижимал колени Стивена к его груди и, нависая сверху, видел лихорадочный блеск в обыкновенно мутных глазах.

Но, когда Стивен на добрых десять секунд перестал дышать, только крупно вздрагивая всем телом, он нашел в себе силы остановиться, отпустил его колени. Стивен вдохнул не сразу — сначала он лежал, ошарашенный и полубезумный, бессильно уронив руки, раздвинув ноги на кровати.

— Стивен?.. Боже мой, вы… Все в порядке?

Стивен моргнул — взгляд его перестал быть стеклянным. Он все еще мелко вздрагивал, но, кажется, пришел в себя, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать… Подавился слюной, сначала закашлялся, а потом рассмеялся. Это был смех то ли сумасшедшего, то ли счастливца — Стивен пытался показать что-то жестами, но Джек, должно быть, не понял его.

— Черт подери, ответьте мне!

— Да… — Стивен жадно вдохнул, снова не удержав смешок, — Простите, о господи… Все прекрасно. Вы, кстати…

Ему хотелось сказать «Вы все еще внутри меня», но это показалось Стивену таким уморительным, что он вновь зашелся истерическим хохотом. Это прервал только новый толчок — Стивен замолк, стал хватать ртом воздух, еще крепче, чем прежде, вцепился в Джека. Потом он уронил его на себя и что-то бессвязное, полубредовое зашептал Джеку на ухо — и, должно быть, не по-английски: тот не понял ни слова.

Спустя несколько минут Стивен опять перестал дышать. Он выгнулся, обвил Джека ногами и, кажется, почти потерял сознание — было жарко, невероятно жарко, его будто бы обожгло до самого основания. Он всхлипнул и, крупно вздрагивая от движений Джека, кончил себе на живот.

Должно быть, он все-таки потерял сознание, потому что когда он снова открыл глаза, Джек уже без сил лежал рядом. Дышал он тяжело и хрипло, а рука его все еще покоилась на груди Стивена. Стивен повернулся к нему: лицо его было красным, еще блестело от пота, ко лбу липли светлые волосы. Джек показался ему отчего-то очень красивым.

Стивен встал, стараясь не слишком запачкать простыни и не потревожить Джека — он, кажется, уснул — и отправился в ванную. На обратном пути почувствовал головокружение. Привалившись к холодной стене, Стивен стоял и тихо смеялся — смех этот не утихал, но и пока что не перерос в истерику.

**Author's Note:**

> Перенесено с фикбука


End file.
